


evil eye

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Body Horror, Gen, Goretober, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Набросал на коленке драббл дляGoretober.





	evil eye

Открытие омерзительной тайны все равно застает его врасплох, и он не может сдержать возглас ужаса.

— Что же вы, Фуюцки... сами просили показать, а теперь кричите.

Перчатка небрежно брошена как комок сошедшей, мертвой кожи. Гендо поигрывает перед ним растопыренной пятерней, чуть усмехаясь. Но не страх ли таится в его собственных глазах, за холодными отблесками стекол? Фуюцки никогда не понимал этого человека.

Третий глаз, прямо посреди ладони, смотрит тупо и хищно. Красноватый, будто воспаленный, лишенный век; крошечный зрачок его кажется точкой, аккуратно поставленной кем-то по центру раздутой белесой радужки.

— Я вам отвратителен, — не вопрос, констатация факта. Гендо удивительно собран и спокоен, теперь он смотрит на свою ладонь с отстраненным интересом, будто силится понять, как странное новообразование смогло поселиться в его плоти.

— Не вы, — выдавливает Фуюцки. — Ваше... это.

Он не в силах отвести глаз от правой руки Гендо. Внезапно до него доходит _безумие_ всего происходящего, осознание окатывает его как холодная волна. Он долго держался, очень долго, но вид запретного слияния человека с ангельским геномом оказался чересчур. Звенящая легкость в его голове переходит в головокружение, и он делает прерывистый вдох, затем сжимает пальцами лоб.

— Это... больно? — спрашивает он, представляя, как глаз прорастал сквозь человеческие ткани.

— Нет. Уже нет.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, и Фуюцки впервые замечает бледность Гендо, его изможденность. Судя по всему, решение стать новым богом не далось ему легко. Фуюцки видит в этом некую высшую справедливость: чтобы получить, приходится сначала отдать.

— И ради этого погибали люди, — роняет он, с сомнением.

— Другого пути нет и не было. Вы и сами знаете.

Но знает ли он на самом деле? И знал ли раньше, в тот момент, когда сменил халат на китель? 

— Скажите вот что. Вы доверяете мне, профессор?

Гендо смотрит на него в упор, пронзительными черными глазами, и ждет ответа. 

Но люди умирали и когда они работали в белоснежных халатах. Люди, кажется, умирали вокруг них всегда. Может быть, это их общее проклятие, одно на двоих.

— Я верю вам, Икари, — говорит он, и это звучит как признание. Признание вины.

«Я верю _в вас_ ».

— Тогда я спокоен за вашу часть сделки, — Гендо поднимается с места, склоняет голову в полупоклоне, и протягивает руку, словно для рукопожатия. И омерзительный глаз вдруг дергается, проворачивается в своей орбите, и выкатывается в сторону Фуюцки. И вновь Фуюцки не может сдержать гримасу отвращения: глаз словно смотрит на него с любопытством, не мигая.

— Кажется, вы ему нравитесь, — замечает Гендо с мрачным весельем. Дискомфорт Фуюцки отчего-то веселит его. Он обходит рабочий стол — шаги по темному, отполированному до блеска полу гулко разносятся под сводами зала, — и оказывается рядом с Фуюцки.

— А ведь Кадзи передал мне его в этом самом кабинете, — говорит Гендо. — Представляете, Фуюцки, на этом самом месте… Догадываетесь, как он попадает внутрь человека?

— Я не… — Фуюцки было подается в сторону, но Гендо стискивает его плечо. Теперь он отчетливо видит лихорадочный, безумный блеск в его горящих глазах — Фуюцки не знает, в связи ли с Адамом или еще раньше, но Гендо когда-то успел стать абсолютным безумцем, и никто этого не заметил.

— Его необходимо поглотить, — поясняет Гендо буднично.

Он протягивает к нему правую руку и касается щеки, словно лаская. Фуюцки инстинктивно закрывает глаза. Он чувствует грубые рубцы, старые шрамы от ожогов, а посреди, посреди них он ощущает нечто теплое, даже горячее. И скользкое.

А потом оно начинает двигаться, и ему хочется кричать.

— Не шевелитесь, профессор, — советует Гендо. — Я не уверен, но есть подозрение, что последствия могут быть самыми печальными.

— Я давно не ваш профессор, — огрызается Фуюцки, и он сам удивлен ненависти, звучащей в его голосе. Собственная беспомощность — вот что злит его больше всего.

— Ну а я все еще ваш главнокомандующий, — парирует Гендо. Он встает позади Фуюцки, вплотную, прижавшись, и его правая рука накрывает нижнюю часть его лица. Цепкие пальцы стискивают подбородок. Паника захлестывает Фуюцки, и он все-таки пытается вырваться из объятий, но силы Икари будто удесятерились, и стальная хватка сводит на нет все усилия.

— Откройте рот, ну же, — Гендо уговаривает его как упрямого ребенка, терпеливо и настойчиво. Фуюцки может только мычать что-то невнятное, дергаясь. 

У его плотно сжатых губ крутится влажная скользкость, и он снова думает о жизнях, о потерянных жизнях, которые уже не вернуть, и о вине, вечной вине уцелевшего. 

Что-то просачивается в его рот, соленое на вкус. Как кровь, как LCL. Как слезы? Нет, он никогда не видел смысла в слезах. Он никогда не плакал, даже ребенком.

— Пожалуйста, Фуюцки, — шепчет ему Гендо, и тогда он поддается. 

Их проклятие — одно на двоих, и они разделят его между собой. До самого конца.

Он разжимает челюсти.


End file.
